This invention relates to allocating stock and cash amounts to a plurality of trades that have been bundled together for settlement purposes. Conventionally, traders of securities have had to pay settlement fees to stock exchanges, or clearing houses, on each trade executed. This situation has led to unacceptably high fees for organizations that have many traders each executing large quantities of trades.